Skin
by ciaro
Summary: A poem of bryan fury and myself.Rated T for bryan fury's language.


Tekken ad all its characters belongs to Namco(

Hello everyone its me Ciaro.

Huggies to all.

This is a yaoi poem

about

(Bryan Fury,Tekken)

my husband.)

He is very handsome and his personality I love,

Im sure everyone has a light even in the dark.

Its a matter if you try to find it or not

Ciaro: Huggies Bryan

Bryan:grins and kisses me deeply

Ciaro: You make me so happy.)

Giggles, I apologize, Bryan and I were talking

without further ado here is. PLEASE enjoy

**Skin**

**By CIARO**

Cold eyes...

Cold skin...

Warm embrace

Stranger of a friend..

You growl, you hurt, you kill

Everything...you say is dead now

Hands of mercy show

Hands of blood that you can never forget...

you think

I smile, as he glares at my face

Pulls out a few words

that make me cry...

shoots a few bullets through my heart

making me fall to my knees

My love is thicker than water

but runs tears everywhere on my face

I struggle to stand and look upon your face

You grin and appear in my view

Fists back, holds forward

stopping you in position

that you never learned..in life

A hug...

Your skin...so cold and bruised so badly

My love for you doesn't care how you look

My heart is drawn to you in every single way

Murderer, Savior, Cop, Fugitive...

it doesn't matter

I love you...I say

Dead or alive

You push me away...as my face touches the ground

where my feet once were

Cuts upon my skin, as your shadow

posesses so much more than rage

You spit, you shoot from the barrel of your pain

Once again...hitting deeper in my emotions

Trying to break my heart and love for you...that you never knew

I stand, and I look upon your face again

Scars, bruises, bleed out sorrow

I hope you reach for tomorrow

You kick, as I smile

You stop...as you grab my neck so roughly

Holding up the revelation that was revealed today

I hope I didn't scare you...I say

I hope I didn't cause you pain...

He's stares in windows and begins to choke me

As boots under your shadows soul

blend in the cold night'

drawing deep and tight breathing from me

In your eyes... I see a little boy

with dreams...lost one day

In your eyes...I see

life and death

In your heart...I feel

a numbness

starting to feel once again

Sometimes...we all run

You have been running for so long Bryan

If anything I want you to know Im here

to talk to...to trust

to shed tears for you, for those who judge you

Mistakes, lies, defiance are apart of life

Ill cry on you, Ill do my best to love you...

Emotionally, physically, even if just for a second to help you feel

once again...

Its not for your skin...

It's not for your cigarettes...

It's not for your money...its for your dreams

My goal to believe...

One day I will be loved by you

Hug me, talk to me, please

help me to feel mself once again...

Cause love...can be like

skin,

broken and torn but can be regenerated again..

I place my hand upon your scar, by your heart

Will it beat? maybe...

As I say sweetly to his dark eyes

ALways...I wil always be here Bryan

My eyes close,as breath releases its final sigh

My hands hang, as my tears fall upon your chest one last time

As the echoes of I love you...

echoe through the dark halls of your minds

untimely embrace

As you look at me and say...

All the time...I have

your mine

in a rough voice that echoes of a lost soul

finding his way home...

as you place a hand upon this heart

as it beats once before...being like you

Your lips may never speak it but..your eyes

show more than you mouth could ever speak

1 embrace...1 kiss upon these lips of mine

as time left us both behind, in a heart

not broken, but not whole at the

same time

6 hrs later...

Breathing begins

the view of a room full of air and atmosphere

My eyes are open

and my tears fall

Was it all a dream?

Or was I the one to fear

Did I draw you near? Or fulfill myself with fear?

I turn as a shadow appears above me through the sunshine

He stares, as I smile

He looks in my eyes with such coldness

But I don't mind...

He grabs my hand with his, and places it upon his scar on his chest

Still so cold, but no heartbeat as welll

But I felt in my heart.something revived inside

Tears are blossoms flowing from a cherry tree

We sometimes stare we sometimes smile

It fell...it fell upon my face

As your warm hands wiped them away

As I sat up and asked

How are you Bryan?smiles

Grins and grabs my face

Kissing me roughly

as my lips surrened and so did my heart..

Take them, I know it'll be ok

Cause if you ever have to go away...I always be here waiting and in your heart...

Cause I love you.Bryan Fury

His eyes, traveled upon my skin

before grinning

I love your skin...he says

before hearing footsteps

wondering in the deadzone

As he removed his hand from my face

Before placing my hand in his and putting a small package in my mind and life

in a note, as it read:

1 of love, 1 of happiness, 1 of yourself..never to trade

for anyone else, money or gold

Irreplacable, you are the

Sweet child running in the dead flowers in my mind

But when your around they somehow come back to life...

I don't know when it started, but you gave me closure

Someone who will put up wth my shit

murder, death and fuck it all

I won't call you my bitch because your more than that

Even through death..you reached me

A stranger you fell in love with

and Im not ashamed to admit

I do feel the same...love

bullets are heard outside and screams of soldiers, as Ciaro continued to read

So...I get down on my fucking bloody forbidden knees

and ask...Will you marry me?

Ciaro looks and see's Bryan with a box upon his hand and pulls out a ring and places it on Ciaro's finger

Tears fall...as he says yes

Bryan smirks and kisses him deeply, before taking him into his arms roughly but softly

Skin...skin...skin

So apparent to the eyes...but Im glad

your more than skin

and more of your love...soul and heart

Share it with me

I promise to never give it away...and protect you

My love..One and only

I LOVE YOU- Bryan Fury

Note ends

Bryan runs off with Ciaro on his back with a smirk

Ciaro: I can feel it..its moving once again

Down in your soul

Bryan: I think my soul...has found a home in his life

Death and life, you take me as I am

Never denied...

your skin is beautiful

but so much more on the fucking inside!

Now I see...love, I see your meant than more than just

skin...

THE END

Huggies to everyone What did you think? Pretty Please review. To everyone who reviews my poetry and stories Thank you very much

Huggies to all

Bryan All of you f off he's mine Kisses Ciaro

Ciaro: Those are my friends? (

Bryan shrugs kills a soldier pointing a gun at me

Ciaro Giggles thank you, you are very nice.

Bryan Snickers Don't lie, you know Im a bad ass

Ciaro smiles Even if that is true, I love you.

Bryan: smirks

Ciaro: Huh?..oh no

picks me up and carrys me off


End file.
